


我希望我是你

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: 原名：母親CP:JOP分級：未知*混乱的三无故事，不成功的小妈文学。*詹姆斯第一视角
Relationships: JOP - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

今天天气格外阴沉，不过六点天空就灰的令人压抑。

我站在窗前擦着头发，看着奥利迎着小雨跑进楼道的身影，我连忙跑过去将大门打开。

随后快速的去浴室拿了一张干净的浴巾，这样他一走进门就会被柔软干燥的浴巾包裹住。

但他走进房门的那一刻一切都改变了

——

他站在房门口，皱着眉头，疲惫的就像是有好几年没有认真休息过那样。

我想用毛巾包裹住他瑟瑟发抖的身体时，却被他推开了。

我将毛巾拿走，抱怨着奥利的脾气令人难以忍受。

此时的奥利弗像是感受不到寒冷了那样，恶狠狠的抢过了我手上的毛巾。

随后我自讨没趣的走到厨房给他倒了一杯热茶。

我将茶杯放在他的面前，随后准备去浴室给他放点热水好让他能够痛快的洗个澡。

还没走进浴室就听见了我的马克杯碎在地上的声音。

我立刻冲出去，看见他并未受伤后，终于忍不住爆发了

“你今天究竟是什么毛病？”

.......

我走到那扇虚掩的门前，站在门口犹豫再三，迟迟不敢敲响那扇深棕色的门。

即使我知道我甚至不需要敲响那扇门，仅仅是将手搭在门把上使力一推就能够将那那扇门毫不费力的推开。眼前这扇透着朦胧白光的门就像是一道棕色的屏障，它将我和奥利阻隔在一个极为狭小的空间里。

我想要道歉，但现在我需要做的事情就是鼓起勇气，用自己的指节敲响眼前这扇门，让那朦胧的白光破开棕色照到我的身上来。

我眼前虚掩的门缓慢的向着那白光又开一寸，我只觉得那白光刺眼，却不多加抱怨只是定身站在门前细看，奥利躺在床上看上去失意至极，就连那原本健康的金发也变的有些暗淡。

他的双颊泛红，鼻头的皮肤像是要破裂开那样泛着不正常的红，那片白光附着在他的皮肤上，随后他的眼角处原本柔和的光变得刺眼了起来，那刺眼的光顺着他的眼角蜿蜒而下，他的面颊此时被一条闪着断断续续光的线条装饰着。

而我后知后觉，看着此时的情形许久才明白。

他——奥利，蜷缩在这扇深棕色的大门之后，躺在一片白光之中，因为我的过错而压抑着声音极为难过的哭泣着。

我忘记自己原本要敲门——做出一个有礼貌的态度，想要来道歉。

为我那糊涂的言语和恶劣的行径而道歉。

而此时我什么也顾不上了，他眼角的泪水让我感受到了一种我，我从未有过、也绝不想再次体验的痛苦。

我推开了那扇门，原本我以为那篇白光会让我的眼眶酸涩，因为光线的变化而难受的皱起眉头。

而事实却是什么没有发生。

当我推开那扇棕色的门后，那原本模糊而明亮的白光变成了一片温暖的暖黄色灯光，奥利惊讶的抬起自己满面泪水的头颅——短暂的停止了哭泣，极为惊讶的看着我。

我走到他的床边，轻柔而又急切的搂过他的肩膀，将他漂亮又温暖的金色头颅护在我的胸膛上。

他的肩膀开始轻轻抖动，他的缓慢又克制的发出一声又一声含糊不清的呜咽。

我低下头，一边说着“对不起”一边亲吻他的眼角，伴随着一次又一次的道歉，更多的泪水从他的眼眶中涌出，这让我更加心碎。

他不停的哭泣，眼中是抑制的委屈和痛苦。

那漂亮的棕绿色被泪水变得模糊，深金色的眉毛缓缓皱起，双手死死的拉住我的衣角。

我蹲下，拉过他的手，放在嘴边强忍着痛苦叫了一声他的名字。

第一次的时候他没有任何反应，我尝试用了一种更加柔和的声音又叫了一次他的名字。

他终于抬起了脸，那双棕绿色的漂亮双眼终于停止了哭泣。

“我很抱歉。”我捧起他的脸，只觉得一种柔和的力量伴随着他脸庞那暖光缓慢的流入我的眼底，一种温暖瞬间溢满四肢百骸。

随后是亲吻。

他一边哭泣一边颤抖着对我说：“我也很抱歉，对你还有那个杯子。”

自我记事以来鲜少有过关于父母的记忆，在我的记忆力就只有奥利温柔的面庞，还有他漂亮指节缓慢划过我的皮肤。

然后是眼睛——奥利的眼神柔和望向我的时候总能让我感觉到一种彻底的归属感，就像是我的从来就属于他那样，又或者我只是一个从他身体里分离出来的另一个他自己。

但只有一点不可否认，那就是今晚他冲我发脾气，而我干脆伤了他的心。

这是何等的罪恶？

我让这样漂亮的双眼，停止那样柔和又温暖的注视——止住了那欢快愉悦的笑意从他的眼中流出，变得那样惆怅，悲伤碎在了他的眼神里，伴随着那光点一次又一次的下落——就像是永无终止那样。

他的舌尖轻巧的划过，双唇离开了我的双唇，最终落在了我的双眼上。

那怜悯的吻落在了我的双眼、脸颊、嘴唇、甚至耳垂上。

我看着他，他的眼尾泛红，眉头微皱，看着我——仿佛听见了一声轻叹。

我想起了依偎在他胸膛上的感觉，我听着他的心跳声，头颅随着他的呼吸起伏，闭上眼的瞬间我像是坐在一艘旧船之上，脚下是一片清澈的蓝，我静静的躺在上面，阳光热烈但是并不令人感到一种炙热的眩晕感。

相反它散发着香气，这股香气来自远方的一个小岛，这股香气混杂着奥利洗发水和皮肤上沐浴露的味道，充斥着海风，刮到我的身边，我微微睁开眼，看见了他浅色的乳头。

我张开双唇轻轻含住，他有些抗拒的拱起了身体，却仍由我的胡作非为。

他单手搂着我，温柔的抚摸着我的头发，不时亲吻我的头顶和额头，在我舌尖碰到他乳头的时候战栗着，乱了呼吸，手也停下了动作，却更加细密的亲吻我的头顶和额头。

他被我弄得无可奈何，压抑的发出一声又一声难辨是叹息还是呻吟的轻哼。

我紧紧的依靠在他的胸膛上，双手环住他的腰，恍惚间嗅到了母亲胸膛上的味道。

END


	2. 我希望我是你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP:JOP  
> 分級：R
> 
> *依舊混亂故事，不成功的小媽文學  
> *奧利視角

有关我和詹姆斯......我想比起它的一个真实性，听上去更像是一个男子所留下的一段香艳异常，真假难辨的风流韵事。

但请相信我，也请相信我手中的故事——我向您保证它句句属实，且不掺杂任何情感上的润色和无关乎理性的借口。

但允许我用了些许技巧......请您相信这只是为了我写文时使得这篇文章的行文更加流畅，让文字为我所用而已。

在我们正式开始之前，先让我来介绍一下我们家庭的基本情况。

詹姆斯出生于50年代的纽约，我出生在1947年——同样的也是纽约，我们的父亲是个小有名气的作家，至少在我的记忆中我时常能够在一些杂志上看见他的名字。

父亲毕业于哥伦比亚大学，我的祖父是个顶有名气的商人，但具体是做什么的父亲从不喜欢同我们细谈。因为早年的生活优渥，父亲难免沾染上了一些不好的富家子习性，但所幸还在大学期间遇见了我的母亲——一个年轻貌美、谈吐不俗的棕发丽人。

我们的父亲和母亲在他们毕业后的第二年就结了婚，同年父亲的第一部短篇小说大卖，那本小说为他赚了不少钱，小说讲的故事实在是过于无聊我不明白为何能够如此短暂的名声鹊起，但后来我找到了原因，因为我对航海缺乏热情，也不会在某个海岛沿岸满怀欣喜的吃下菠萝比萨，我是说上面有菠萝的那种比萨。

同样的也在那一年，他们迎来了他们的第一个孩子——我的出生。

随后我度过了将近7年的独生子时光，在第七年的时候，父亲终于找到了他的兴趣所在（一直以来的兴趣所在），决定去当个业余海员，漂洋过海，去看看南欧风光，顺道在巴黎物色一个绝佳的住处，好让我们一家人都远渡重洋，能够在南欧生活，终日沐浴在地中海的日光之下。

我的母亲对父亲这个提议表达出了一种极为高明的不赞同。

她并未多谈，只在信里附上了一句：“祝你旅途愉快。”

那年的夏日炎热，每日的晚霞都像是像是烧红了的铁块那样令人感受到了一种极为惹火的眩晕。

在一个极为炎热的夏日傍晚，天空还未完全退去晚霞的橘红色，极为厚重的浅紫色又从另一边蔓延到了橘红色的这一端，随后我听见一声啼哭，伴随着一种同傍晚极不相符的生命力——我的弟弟，詹姆斯·菲尔普斯出生了。

这对我来说是件极为重要的事情，同样是个很严肃的象征，他的出现意味着我作为独生子女的时光结束了，每当回想起他出生的那一个时刻，我都能够感受到了一种全新的力量，即使不到一个月之后我们的家庭悲剧一个接着一个像是永不谢幕那样统统出现在了我的生活里。

我们的父亲还没能够看看自己的第二个孩子，也没能够回来向我们亲自描述法兰西艳阳下的风情画卷，就在航海的路上出了意外。最终没能扛过那滔天的巨浪，随着一声又一声对上帝的赞美，祈求上帝和奇迹的语句，被卷入了海底，永远的留在了那一片冰冷中。。

我们的母亲伤心欲绝，在詹姆斯出生后，还没来得急同年幼的詹姆斯好好见上一面，便在痛苦中命绝于床榻之上，她的棕发被折磨的失去了往日的光泽，就连那一向为人称赞不动声色的优雅也被折磨的消失殆尽，她每晚都在呕吐和噩梦中度过，时常嘤咛着我们的名字。

我们想过很多法子，所有优秀的医生都为她看过诊，吃了许多药，尝试过很多的先进治疗方式（至少那个时候是的），仍无法阻止她的病情继续恶化下去。

我们的姨妈——安娜（稍后我在细细向您介绍她），尝试向上帝寻求帮助。

但最终我们明白了，这终究只是徒劳。

又是一个炎热的傍晚，橘红色的天空被紫色快要吞了个完全，只剩下了些许落霞的余晖，还有入夜尚未散尽的炎热，我们的母亲躺在自己的床上，唱片机里播放着她和父亲极为喜爱的爵士乐。

她看向窗外，太阳已经下山了；只剩下了些余韵还残留天边一种蒙昧而柔和的光。

她躺在爵士乐中，伴随着轻缓的曲调，失去了最后一丝力气，歪歪斜斜的靠在枕头上。

当日早晨，在病中终日不肯打扮的母亲叫来了仆人，穿上了她最为喜欢的浅紫色丝绸长裙，好好的将自己的头发梳理整齐。

就在当日傍晚，她极为端庄的走向了她的死亡，并未留下只言片语。

但我们在整理她的日记时看见了她最后在本子上写下的一句话：

“我们老到难以说爱是什么......”【1】

詹姆斯10岁之前的生活，我17岁之前的生活是在安娜姨妈——安娜姨妈的照拂下度过的。

安娜姨妈是个时髦年轻的女性，一头漂亮的金发堪堪的披散在她的双肩上，散发着一种类似于茉莉一般的浓香。有着一双极为聪慧又颇具复古气质的绿色双眼，只要她出现的地方总是伴随着她发梢间的浓香和手里香烟的味道，只肖站在她那个巨大的沙发前就能够感受到一种风情——貌美精明的女子风情。

她极为喜欢丝绸的裙子和衣物，那些衣物上总是散发一股清浅的松香味，那股味道教我印象深刻，以至于闻到就总能将它与禁欲主义联系起来。

她的穿着时髦，但是性格却极为保守，就比如她从来不肯让我们在下午五点之后到家，不然我们就会被她锁进地下室，她管这个叫做“正常的”教育。时常将“砥砺德行”这句话挂在嘴边，对我们的教育十分严格。

我们的功课也从来需要达到“A”等，否则将是另一种灾难。而这件事只有我一个人会遵守，詹姆斯不叛逆，却很少遵守。

安娜总是抱怨詹姆斯是个“很守规矩的孩子，但不太聪明。”

他确实不太聪明，就比如他喜欢吃菠萝披萨，同样很能使用一些奇怪的工具来吃饭，比如叉勺。也喜欢去尝试一些奇怪的东西，就如我上面所提到的，放了菠萝的比萨。

我们有一个很严格的作息时间表，即使是在周六我们也需要六点钟就起床，为去参加安娜姨妈的朋友们举办的早午餐——安娜称之为“必要的社交活动”，我们需要装扮的人模人样然后在一群穿着华贵的妇人面前卖力的挤出笑脸。通常我会穿着黑色的无尾礼服，詹姆斯穿着灰色的无尾礼服。

因为詹姆斯的体态糟糕，他看上去就像是一只穿着西装的熊。

每到周六，我需要先起床，在我还没换下睡衣的时候就要把詹姆斯叫醒，先替他穿上衣服。

为此安娜总是怪我太过迁就詹姆斯，觉得我会把詹姆斯彻底给宠坏。我不以为意，只觉得詹姆斯年纪尚幼，需要我的照顾。

安娜不这样认为，她自然十分喜欢我，因为我能够将她的安排完美的完成，也能够达到她的标准。外加那时我17岁了，有着远比平常人更加出众的身高，站在她的身旁看上去俨然像是一个青涩但是合格的能够出席任何场合的伴侣。

她十分乐意带我出席她的所有社交活动。

她总说：“奥利弗，让你的弟弟自己去做自己应该做的事情，你别把自己弄的像是他的奥利姨妈那样。”

虽然，安娜嘴上这样说，但是她还是十分喜欢詹姆斯这个侄子的。甚至花了大价钱将他送到最好的艺术学校，又或者是画室去学习一些他感兴趣的东西。

然后在出席她的那些艺术家朋友们的聚会时将贾米带上，时不时还有我。

只要见过詹姆斯画作的艺术从业者朋友们总得夸上一两句，后来甚至性手枪乐队【2】的主唱愿意为他曾经不甚青涩的画作买单.

哦，说回早午餐，当我们终于装扮好，就前往里兹卡尔顿酒店，我们一上午的时间就耗在那里了，詹姆斯吃不了多少又疲于应付这些场面，他总是和我在一起，甚至躲在我的身后。

安娜没有闲心管我们，她总是有很多的朋友，一个上午都难见到她的踪影。

后来安娜有了一段十分稳定的感情生活，对方是个风度翩翩的英国绅士，我不得不承认他是个英俊的男人——即使作为一个男性的视角来看。

她的英国男友是个顶级编辑，风趣幽默又学识渊博，每当谈到莎士比亚和纪德的时候他总是表现出了十足的兴趣，不停的用他低沉而迷人的口音缓慢又悠扬的背诵一些词句。

安娜和他很是相爱，准备在当年的八月或是九月去英国结婚，却准备安定在意大利或者是法国。我们也准备着各种事宜，在学校的语言选修课上选择了意大利语和法语。

不过这样稳定的日子没能持续长久，一场始料未及的车祸带走了安娜姨妈的性命，她当时不过三十岁的年纪。她的男友在处理完各种事宜之后踏上了回到故土的飞机，离开了这个伤心地。

而在一个夏日午后，安娜姨妈的音容笑貌永远的就在了夕阳之中。

2.

说回我和詹姆斯。

詹姆斯甚至没能来得急见母亲一面，“母亲”这个词就成为了一个他心中的象征。

年纪尚幼的詹姆斯同我睡在一张床上，他总是喜欢将自己脸颊依偎在我的胸膛上，也时常在睡梦中轻声呢喃“妈妈”这个单词。

安娜姨妈还在的每个周六，我们需要去里兹卡尔顿进行“早午餐”社交之前，詹姆斯在睁开双眼之前依旧习惯性的将他的面颊柔软的靠在我的胸膛上，让我轻轻的抚摸着他柔软的棕色头发。

当他半梦半醒间低声呢喃：“妈妈”的时候，我就在他的发顶和额头上印下一个轻吻。

有的时候他也会叫哥哥，但不会变的总是他会将头靠在我的胸膛上而且乐于让我轻抚他的发丝。

随着年龄增长，詹姆斯对我的依赖不减反增，即使到了他十六、十七岁的年纪也依旧喜欢和我睡在一起。

而一些事情也是在那个时候，开始往一个我无法控制的境地开始发展。

十七岁的詹姆斯仍旧睡在我的身旁，他喜欢将自己的头埋在我的颈间，双臂环绕着我睡觉。

又是一个夏夜，詹姆斯躺在我的身旁，他梦中低语着一些类似于“妈妈”或者“奥利”之类的词语。

随后我尝试起身，却发现自己的身体变矮了，同样也变小了。

我尝试抬起自己的手臂，就发现那原本细瘦的、带着男子特有粗糙的手臂变得柔润光滑，苍白的指尖变的圆润，还泛着一种运动之后的粉红色。

紧接着我抬起自己的大腿，看见了我那原本骨骼感鲜明的膝盖变得圆润同样的泛着一种类似于玫瑰一样的粉色。就连大腿也变的柔润可爱，带着些许女性的柔软，皮肤光滑有弹性身体上散发出一种熟悉的香味。

随后我转过头看见了詹姆斯。

他像是同我在说些什么，我能看见他的双唇在不停的张合像是在想要同我说话，但不能听见他在说些什么，或者我不能清晰的听见他在说什么。

他放在我腰上的双手——同此刻的我极为不相符的富有男子气概的双手缓慢的略过我的腰腹，我张开双腿的瞬间他那粗狂又干燥的大腿伸进了我的腿间，相比之下骨骼感十足的膝盖顶在我的腿心。

我的腰腹实在是细的可怕，看上去又是那么柔软，像是詹姆斯一用力就能将我彻底的折断在这张床上。而现在他彻底的将我的身体禁锢在他的怀抱中，他干燥的拇指缓慢的摩挲着我全新的皮肤——柔软的、散发着松香和沐浴露香气的皮肤。

他轻吻我的侧脸，缓慢的来到我的颈间，随后是我的胸膛——原本平坦的胸膛，现在被完全女性化的、挺翘的乳房替代了。

他温柔的用自己干燥温热的手掌抚摸上我的一侧乳房，温柔的在那片皮肤上印下一个又一个的吻，就像是我在他小时候落在他头顶和额头上的吻那样。

詹姆斯仍旧在说些什么，但是我还是没能听见他在所说的内容。他的双眼是柔和的绿棕色，总是令我想起那散发着水果幽香的猕猴桃。

他俯下身，我的双手想要推开他的头，却被他的放在我身体上的双手死死的禁锢住。

我挣扎着，却被他越抱越紧，直到他张开自己湿热的双唇含住了我的浅色乳头。

我停止了挣扎，只觉得一种从未有过的亲密链接通过这样奇怪的方式，在一种无意识的情况下建立了。我颤抖着，躺在他的控制下不禁急促的呼吸着，的手放开了我的乳房，抚摸到了我的大腿，轻轻将我的右腿打开，那坚硬的膝头更加用力的顶住我的腿心。

我颤抖着拱起了身体，我的手——变得柔软而极富女性气质的双手缓慢的抚摸上他的头发。还在我没有任何准备的情况下，他的手指侵入了我的腿心。

此时我颤抖的更加厉害了，却停止了抚摸着他头发的手。

我含住了他的下唇，恍惚间想起了安娜和我们在教堂里曾经听见有关窄门、窄路的语句。

我整个人完全贴在了詹姆斯的身体上，他更加激动，双手死死的固定住我的腰腹，滚烫的舌头舔过我的上唇，小心翼翼的亲吻着我的舌尖。

随后他的一只臂膀环住我的腰腹，另一只手穿过我的发丝固定住我的头颅，更加热切的同我唇齿相缠。

然后他放开了我的双唇，继续去舔弄我全新的身体，像是以往一样，我将我的吻落在了他的发顶，还有额头上。不过这一次更多的是一种完全的柔情蜜意，遵循了我的本能。

他的手轻轻的拉扯着我的头发，那散发着茉莉浓香的棕色长发，而另一只手抚摸过我另一个乳房，缓慢的滑了下去，最后选择环绕住我的腰腹。

他让我坐在他的胸膛上，还未等我搞清楚这究竟是怎么回事的时候，温热湿滑的舌头舔上了我充血的腿心，一种从未有过的感觉令我的双腿失去了控制。

我棕色的发尾扫到了他的脸上，那双棕绿色的眼睛，在黑眼中凝视着我，满是笑意。

而那贪婪的唇舌依旧没有放弃吮吸。

粗糙的舌苔滑过“我”全新的乳头，我只觉得双手发软再也没有办法抱住他的温暖的头颅，最后印下一个又一个柔情蜜意的吻。

我在一种快慰、不解和全然罪恶的情绪下，感到了一种从未有过的情感——一种灵肉交融的情感。

不过这个“灵”是我的灵魂，这个“肉”是詹姆斯的肉体。

当他彻底的进入我身体的时候，我几乎是尖叫着拉扯着自己的头发，那股茉莉的浓香四溢。

他的脸有着男性的锐利的棱角，眼神却稚气未脱，极为害怕做错事那样单纯而饱含欲望的看着我。

此刻，我终于听清了詹姆斯的呢喃。

——妈妈。

我瞬间张开双眼，詹姆斯的头仍旧极为甜美的放在我的胸膛上，他睡得很熟，甚至连妈妈或者奥利这样惯常的梦话都没了声响。

我看了看自己的胸膛——它依旧平坦，随着我的呼吸上下起伏着，没有任何的改变。

我不敢贸然的继续进入梦境，又想起了我们曾经听过的有关于宽门、宽路的语句。

我和詹姆斯不过普通人，最终难离一死。

无法走进窄门，因为窄门太窄不容我和他两人并行，我们注定要走宽路，踏入宽门，即使是下地狱詹姆斯也会依偎在我的身后。

因为窄路是在太难通行，没有我詹姆斯一个人断然不能坚持到窄门出现。

但我又那样希望他可以踏入窄门。【3】

3.

从那晚之后，我知道詹姆斯和我之间有一些事情正在悄悄的发生着改变。

我搬回了学校的宿舍，为此詹姆斯十分的不满。

为了宣泄他的不满，一向守规矩的他接二连三的用违反规矩这样一些幼稚的行为和手段发泄他的不满，也企图吸引我的注意。

但我不会改变我的决定，却在离开了家之后留起了长发。

说是长发不确切，至少比起以往安娜的长发我的不值一提，我将我的头发染成了深金色。

安娜的未婚夫在英国见到我的时候，说我这样看上去就像是一个年轻的男性安娜站在他的面前，聪明又强大，同样年轻貌美。

就像是诗人心中的兰波一般美好，他喝了一口手里的酒缓慢的背诵出一句魏尔伦的诗句。

“我那辉煌灿烂的重大罪孽”【4】

随后我拒绝了同他一同吃晚餐的这个邀请。

我并不觉得像我像安娜，我没有那样漂亮又灵动的绿色双眼，我的发尾不会散发出那样浓烈又惹人遐想的香气。同样对于一些情感的问题上，我远不如她那般果决。

就像我深知我对詹姆斯那不一样的情愫，却拼命的掩藏。

但我爱上了我的兄弟，我的半身，我灵魂遥远而飘渺的另一半，这本就是错误的。

最重要的是，我一直认为穿着丝绸的衬衫看上去就像是没有开封的饼干，我讨厌丝绸衬衫。

我在回到美国后收到了安娜未婚夫寄来的信。

信的内容很简单，大概讲的是同我见面让我又一次的想起了年轻又漂亮的安娜，使得他难以入眠。

最终他用了一句诗结尾：“回忆，回忆，你要我怎样？”【5】

我没回信，也不想让他抱有一种不切实际的期望。

亲爱的读者，相信读到此您一定觉得我疯了，又或者我将这样的情感写出来也牵动了您的回忆，想起了部分往事。

但如以往所说，我现在所写句句属实，丝毫不掺杂任何的虚假润色在其中。

詹姆斯的叛逆行径终于在他上大学的那一年得到了彻底的消停。

最终他进入了顶级的艺术学院，完成他的艺术梦想。

詹姆斯在他年纪尚小，还未能彻底的脱离自己的姨妈和哥哥的时候就展现出了过人的艺术天赋。

安娜为此十分欣喜，我却没有任何触动——我欣赏美，却对美没有一种最本真的、无需别人告诉的敏感在其中。

有关于美并不是一个答案同样也非一个问题，没有任何人能够告诉你答案。

詹姆斯展露了他过人的艺术天赋之后，安娜只认为那可以当做一个爱好来培养，她希望詹姆斯能够走我们父母的路途，去当个小说家一类的人物。

但安娜还没能来得急影响詹姆斯的选择就永远的留在了那个午后。

终于到了詹姆斯应该做出选择的时候，此时只有我——他的哥哥陪在他的身边。

他询问过我的意见，对此我只说了一句话：

“第一念头，最好的念头。”

但我希望他能够留在这里，我此时希望安娜在这里，告诉詹姆斯写点东西，不要去想那些不切实际的梦想。

最终，他选择了他的艺术梦，坚定的踏上了同色彩和创意终日打交道的路途上去。

说到此我想我已经将我们之间比较正常的关系给交代清楚了。

4.

相比于安娜英俊的未婚夫对我的夸赞，詹姆斯的就显得露骨直白的多了。

那晚我们少见的一同回到家里，不过我比他先到。

我在整理他房间的时候发现了一本画册，但我没有想过要动他的东西，当我正准备放回那本画册的时候，我看见了封面上的一句话

虽然字迹模糊——

即使我知道这是不好的——

我还是翻开了。

那句话的内容是：“ALL FOR MY RED ROSES”

当我翻开的时候，我只觉得那个几乎被我淡忘的梦，又一次清晰的，以一种极为怪异的形态出现了。

我看见了我自己的脸，在一个身材姣好的女性身体上，我的双腿大张露出了原本应该是男性生殖器的腿心——而这里全然的变成了女性的私处，这原本是一幅黑白的画面，而“我”的双唇，“我”的乳头，包括“我的”的腿心都被他画上了一个极为艳丽的颜色，在黑白的画面中一种迸发出了一种淫艳的魅力。

那极富女性气质的奥利弗胯下躺着一个男人——詹姆斯！就这样躺在我的双腿的下方，那原本淡粉色——这里是黑白的唇舌贪婪的亲吻着女性奥利的腿心。

他将自己漂亮的粉色唇舌画的极为扭曲，用黑色将它们彻底的污染了个遍，但反观他所画的女性器官又是那样漂亮，都似乎带着一些圣洁的意味。  
我几乎是在瞬间合上了那个本子。

但当我转过身，我看见了詹姆斯，拖着他的行李箱站在自己的房门口。

4.

一片漆黑之中，他仍旧依偎在我的胸膛上。

梦里出现过的情景现在正在我的眼前上演，不过不同的是，我没有长出女性的乳房，我的双手仍旧充满男子气概。

他柔软湿润的双唇包裹住我的乳头，我的手轻轻的抚摸着他的发丝，在他的脸颊上落下一个又一个温柔又甜蜜的吻。

粗糙的舌头重重的滑过就连我也不曾过多触碰的皮肤，颤抖着，不停的颤抖，只觉得怪异。

那是一种连接，极为亲密的链接。

我不禁回想起从前的詹姆斯。

我望向他柔软的面庞，伸手还没触碰到他的皮肤时，就看见他的泪水从自己的眼眶中流了出来。

“我们定走不过那窄门，但你要相信，詹姆斯。”

“我会和你一同踏入那宽门，我爱你。”

5.

“哥哥的胸膛上有股味道，总是让我想起我未见过面的母亲”

“哥哥的头发的味道让我想起安娜姨妈。”

我细细的看着眼前的弟弟，他还太小，穿着丝绸睡衣，幼圆的面庞极为亲昵的贴在我的胸膛上。

今晚过去他就要迎来自己第十个生日，他看上去精神极了，像是不知疲惫那样。

我看着被吹进了室内的窗帘，一种极为静谧的蓝色飘散在空中，我昏昏欲睡，缓慢又模糊的说了一句

“从来都只有我。”

END

【1】：原句为艾伦金斯堡写给卢锡安卡尔的话，此处为化用  
【2】：故事有原型，此处为化用  
【3】：牧师先将这一节念了一遍：“你们尽力的从这窄门进来吧，因为宽门和宽路通向地狱，进去的人很多；然而窄门和窄路，却通向永生，是有少数人才找得到”  
【4】：出自魏尔伦的《月光》  
【5】：出自魏尔伦的《一去不返》


End file.
